This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, and also to apparatus to aid manufacture of a liquid crystal display.
Generally, displays for reproduction of information have historically been of a cathode ray tube type construction. In an environment where space is limited traditional displays were typically manufactured to be square, or square with rounded corners, in order to make the best use of the limited space available.
Liquid crystal displays are currently considered suitable substitutes for applications previously requiring cathode ray tube technology. The replacement of cathode ray tubes can be either for new applications or for the purpose of upgrading existing technology through retrofit design. When manufactured in large quantities, liquid crystal displays are of modest cost compared with an equivalent cathode ray tube.
However, when liquid crystal displays need to be custom made in relatively low numbers to suit specific requirements, the cost per unit is very high due to expensive tooling and manufacturing charges. Furthermore, manufacturing yield rates are low, high pixel defect levels have to be tolerated and there are substantial delivery delays.